Main Page
Welcome to the Comic Book Series Wiki Featured Comic Series Goon Slider.jpg|The Goon|linktext=Ghosts, ghouls, aliens, mad scientists, and pie-hungry skunk-apes!|link=The Goon 28 Slider.png|28 Days Later|linktext=24 issues of Rage Virus mayhem.|link=28 Days Later Fantastic Four Slider.jpg|Fantastic Four|linktext= Mister Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, and The Thing, who else?|link=Fantastic Four Batman Slider.png|Batman|linktext=If you don't know about Batman, please exit the Wiki.|link=Batman Comic Book Series Participate What Belongs Here Each Wiki entry is the title of a comic book series. Under each title will be the most recent publication dates (if known), the status of the book, main characters, minor characters, creative team, and the storyline up to the last issue. If you need a quick guideline for creating a new wiki page, please use this handy Wikiskeleton. Good sample wikis are Aquaman and Usagi Yojimbo. Who Can Edit These While it's possible for just about anyone to edit this wiki, we'd prefer it if you only edit the entries for books that you read regularly. Members of the creative team for a book are encouraged to contribute, but understand that, due to the nature of wikis, your contributions may be changed by the next person who edits the title. ---- To add a new page about any comic book series, enter its title in the box below: bgcolor=#ffffff width=30 Latest News Links Stories about comic series featured in this wiki. ---- * 27 Dec 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=36024 Michael Moreci & Steve Seeley's Hoax Hunters Graduates to An Ongoing Series] * 27 Dec 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=36112 Moritat on Comics, Process and Being an All-Star] * 26 Dec 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=36042 Karl Moline Pencils Buffy the Vampire Slayer's Future] * 23 Dec 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=36069 Behind Buffy Season 9: Gage Builds Bonds in Angel & Faith] * 22 Dec 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=36071 Johns Wills Sinestro Power As Green Lantern] * 22 Dec 2011 - Calgary artist hits comic gold * 21 Dec 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/paul-jenkins-batman-dark-knight-111220.html Paul Jenkins 2: Working with David Finch on The Dark Knight] * 21 Dec 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/paul-jenkins-stormwatch-new-52-111220.html Paul Jenkins Hopes to Stick Around on DCnU Stormwatch] * 21 Dec 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=36053 The Bat Signal: Scott Snyder Explores Batman's History] * 21 Dec 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=36006 Zack Whedon Flips Star Wars and Serenity for Free Comic Book Day] * 21 Dec 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=36033 Mahmud Asrar Takes Flight with Supergirl] * 20 Dec 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=36012 Azzarello & Chiang Turn Up the Heat in Wonder Woman] * 20 Dec 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35891 Seeley Gets Extreme with Bloodstrike] * 20 Dec 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=36021 Wood & Burchielli Demilitarize The DMZ] * 19 Dec 2011 - [http://www.usatoday.com/life/comics/story/2011-12-19/Batman-comic-series/52061716/1 The Court of Owls takes wing vs. the Dark Knight in Batman] * 19 Dec 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35957 Fraction Unleashes the Invincible Iron Man's Deadly Foes] * 16 Dec 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/agent-of-style-captain-atom-111216.html Agent of S.T.Y.L.E. - Captain Atom's Explosive Looks] * 16 Dec 2011 - Exit Interview: Sterling Gates Explains New 52 Departure * 15 Dec 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dan-slott-amazing-spider-man-111215.html Dan Slott Preps Amazing Spider-Man for "Ends of the Earth"] * 14 Dec 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/rob-liefeld-hawk-and-dove-111214.html Liefeld Talks Writer Change, Future Plans for Hawk and Dove] * 07 Dec 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/joe-harris-ethan-van-sciver-firestorm-111207.html New Firestorm Team Harris, Van Sciver Aim for Nuclear Fusion] * 05 Dec 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/fabian-nicieza-legion-lost-exit-111205.html Exit Interview: Fabian Nicieza Explains Legion Lost Split] * 01 Dec 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/captain-america-bucky-james-asmus-111201.html James Asmus Joins Captain America & Bucky As Co-Writer] * 29 Nov 2011 - Dan Didio: Challengers Return Reinforces New DC Approach * 29 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35667 Milligan Pens Two Constantines in Hellblazer & Justice League Dark] * 29 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35640 Mike Allred Celebrates 20 Years of a Mad, Mad, Madman World] * 28 Nov 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/conan-wood-cloonan-interview-111128.html Conan, Swashbuckling, High Seas With Wood and Cloonan] * 28 Nov 2011 - [http://www.usatoday.com/life/comics/story/2011-11-28/fantastic-four/51445090/1 Fantastic Four keep the family together for 50 years] * 28 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35645 The Bat Signal: Tony Daniel Talks Detective's Villains] * 28 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35589 Waid Follows the Money in Daredevil] News Links Archive External Links __NOEDITSECTION__